


playing hard to get

by veryAverage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And Nothing Actually Happens, M/M, but peter's in high school, idk if this would be underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: AKA there was one small line about Peter and Bucky being in the same room by themselves and I got excited. I ship them so hard it hurts. also the title is pretty shitty that is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Soldier Drug Reactions and Other Engineering Failures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508173) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



Peter sat silently in a corner of the room, working quietly on some homework, struggling with some of the questions in the textbook, too proud to ask the person who had lived through all of it for help. Bucky was the only other person in the room, sitting at the desk of a poor grunt of SHIELD’s that he had scared away almost two weeks ago. The deep, almost eye-blinding purple of his skin had faded to a very pale color, a Tumblr girls dream color, but not enough to give Bucky the confidence to go out on missions and be taken seriously. For the last two weeks he had been sitting behind a desk, doing daily crossword puzzles most of the morning, and then messing with Peter once he got out of school.

Peter pressed the point of his pencil on his bottom lip, huffing in annoyance as he flipped to a different page in his text book and started to read, unaware of the way Bucky was looking at him amusedly.

“Whatcha doing over there Parker?” Bucky asked, letting his Brooklyn accent slip through his words. He had been leaning back and lounging in his chair, but now he was closer to Peter, his elbows resting on his knees, his own pencil held loosely in his hands and the crossword book mostly forgotten on the desk.

Peter just grunted, writing something down on his piece of paper, only answering when he was finished and looking at the next question, “Not now.”

Bucky let a grin spread across his face. The whole two weeks his only company had been Steve, who had gone through the same thing as Bucky but his skin had turned an awful shade of blue, and Peter. The two, plus Natasha, were the most important people in his life, even if he couldn't stand Peter when they first met. He leaned back in his chair, continuing to watch Peter as he scribbled answers onto a separate piece of paper, looking back and forth between that and the textbook.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Bucky questioned moving his chair so that he was directly in front of Peter, “You've been huffing and puffing since you started your homework, and it sounds like you're still on the same sheet and it's been at least an hour.”

Peter stilled his hand to glare up at Bucky, realizing how close the other man was, “Forty minutes, and it's nothing, I can do this.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave the book a light kick, “Get that outta the way.”

A groan, “I don't have time for this,” Peter rolled his eyes and held onto the textbook, pushing at the base of the chair with his foot, “if I don't finish this now, then I won't finish it before class tomorrow.”

Bucky let himself be pushed back, “Alright, when you're ready, I'll still be here,” he picked his crossword book back up, and under Peter's gaze started to get to work.

Eventually, Peter got back to work, finishing up his history before getting started in another sheet, this one for English. Within two hours he had all of his homework done, the only sounds in the room the scratching of pencils of paper and the weight of Bucky’s gaze on Peter's face that soon began to redden with time. 

With a sigh Peter put the last of his math homework back into his backpack, carefully shoving his textbook in with them too. There was the unmistakable sound of some papers crumpling, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. He stood up and stretched, fully aware of both how his shirt came up above his navel and Bucky’s eyes trailing over the exposed skin.

“Done sweetheart?” Bucky questioned slowly standing up as well, not hiding the fact that he wanted to bend Peter over the nearest piece of furniture.

“Yeah,” Peter didn’t look at Bucky, looking to the side instead, “take me home?”

Bucky looked frustrated, but lead the boy to his car anyways. They passed various agents who all avoided looking directly at Bucky but some smiled and waved at Peter when he passed, sometimes stopping him and asking questions about how he was doing. Peter didn’t ignore a single one of them, stopping and answering the questions before asking some of his own, flirting with some of the males.

Bucky knew exactly what Peter was trying to do and tried to not let it affect him as much as it obviously did, but by the time the two of them reached the car garage, Bucky was fuming and ready to either get Peter home quickly or drive him to their favorite spot. It was a quiet place in the country that overlooked the city. It was somewhere he went whenever he felt overwhelmed with everything, something he hadn’t even shown Steve, but had trusted with Peter before their… relationship began.

Unlocking the car doors, Bucky quickly made his choice and drove in the opposite direction from Peter’s house, looking over when the boy gave a sigh.

“I have school tomorrow,” he huffed crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Peter challenged pulling his phone out and tapping on it a few times.

“Well then, I guess you better tell May you’re staying with me tonight.”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, but put his phone up to his ear anyways, “Hey Aunt May… yeah, could I stay over a Bucky’s today? Yeah, it’s just some homework that he’s helping me with… well, when you’ve lived through most of the U.S.’s history, then I think you can help,” Bucky didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation, a smile on his face.

“No need to worry Aunt May,” Peter glanced over at Bucky and smirked slightly, “Bucky’s going to take care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> they totally had sex in that cliche spot over looking the city, but I don't know how to write things like that, nor can I word good, so comments of all types are appreciated, especially criticism. also I have like 0 friends atm so if someone wants to volunteer themselves as tribute go ahead.


End file.
